Best Day Ever
by kitkat2150
Summary: Kevin breaks Gwen's heart and Ben comforts her. RE-WRITTEN. BWEN, please review.


**Kevin breaks Gwen's heart and Ben comforts her**

A young redhead in a red sweater ran up to her boyfriend's house, nearly freezing to death as she knocked on the door.

She waited a while but no one answered.

She started to get annoyed and knocked even louder.

"KEVIN" she called out to him but no answer.

She sighed in annoyance as she crossed her arms; she began to move back and forth leaning her weight on one leg and then onto the other, the rain began to come down more heavily as she waited and waited.

"K-KEVIN" she called out one last time banging on the door.

She heard shuffling inside and the door suddenly.

"Gwen?" Kevin starred at her in his boxers, "what are you doing here Gwen?" he asked her.

"I was walking home from the Library and it started raining and your house was closer to mine so I decided to come here" she said wrapping her arms round her.

"C-can I come in?" she asked wet and cold from the heavy rain which was still coming down to the Earth.

"No" the brown-eyed boy snapped, stepping in her way.

"W- what, why not?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Oh Kevin babe you coming back to bed" a blonde haired woman walked up behind Kevin wrapping her arms around him.

The red head just stared at him not saying a thing, not even a movement.

"Err… I'll be right back," he whispered to the girl.

"ok Sweetheart" she kissed him on the cheek.

"don't be too long now" she left to the bedroom giving him a seedy smile.

"It isn't what it looks like" he said as the girl started to walk back pacing away from him.

"GWEN" she began running as he called after her.

"GWEN" he shouted again.

The young girl kept running and running through the pouring rain not caring where she was heading.

**SCENE CHANGE**

She had been running for what seemed like ever as she bent down to catch her breath, tears streaming down her eyes as she took in her surroundings, they seemed very familiar but it was still hard to see due to the darkness and the stormy rain.

She turned to her left to see a certain one story house who she knew who belonged to.

She ran up to the front door and banged on it loudly.

She waited patiently, tears still streaming down her eyes.

She shook violently, wincing her eyes and leaning against the wall.

It took a few minutes for anyone to answer.

BEN'S POV

I made my way over to the door and opened it.

"Gwen?" I stare in awestruck, at the soaking wet redheaded girl on my porch.

She looked like she had been crying.

Lightning rushed over as the clash of thunder hit, she jumped a little still holding herself.

"C-can I please come in" she whispered tiredly to me.

I stepped aside to let her through.

She walked inside still holding herself.

"Achoo" she sneezed quietly as she took her now soaked shoes off.

She looked so upset; I grabbed a massive fluffy blanket out the cupboard and made my way over to her.

She just stood there in the hallway shaking violently.

I guided her over to the couch and wrapped the blanket around her.

She was completely soaked and still shaking.

I pulled her into a hug as we sat down on the couch together, she didn't say anything.

She winced her eyes closed trying to hold back tears.

"Do you want to talk about it," I whispered to her.

"No" she whispered and leaned onto my chest more.

_She's so quiet maybe I should say something to her _I thought to myself.

"Gwen, I'm not gonna make you if you don't want to but I know its hurting you so please tell me" I told her keeping her close to me as she shook.

She looked down for a moment then looked back up.

"Kevin was with another woman," she whispered.

"WHAT" I shouted out maybe a little too loud.

She looked up to me tears streaming down her eyes, "Kevin was with another woman" she leaned on my shoulder crying.

"What happened Gwen?" I asked her wrapping my arm over her back and pulling her closer, "It started raining when I was walking home from the library and Kevin's house was closest so I ran to his house, When Kevin answered the door a blonde haired woman showed up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him asking him if he was coming back to bed and kissing him on the cheek" she said to me avoiding eye contact.

I pulled her chin up to look at me, "I don't know what happened after that, I ran away" she told me, "oh" I whispered looking down at the heart broken girl, she was still shaking.

"You still cold?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "Common, lets go get you into something warm" I stood and held my hand out.

She smiled at me sniffing in the process as she grabbed my hand.

I wrapped my hand around her waist supporting her as she walked.

Her knees where shaking as I helped her walk.

I pulled her into my room and flicked on the lights she stood in the centre of the room still holding her herself.

I pulled out one of my jumpers and passed it to her.

She raised an eye brow up at me.

"oh sorry I don't really have any pants that would fit you" I told her.

"Thanks" she whispered as she went into the bathroom.

I heard the shower taps come on and sat down on my bed knowing she was gonna be a while.

GWEN'S POV

_why did Ben only give me a jumper _i thought to myself shaking.

at least he gave me something to wear i thought to myself getting undressed.

I turning the shower taps on and getting in.

he is kinda cute though I blushed, but he probably doesn't feel the same way i mean he's only comforting me and making sure i feel better besides he's with Julie.

I sighed. Why would he even like me anyway i'm his cousin for god sake.

turning the taps off and grabbing Ben's large hoodie.

I stared in the mirror at a girl with red hair green eyes and a large grey hoodie covering half of her thigh and sleeves dangling over her hands.

i'm surprised Ben has a grey hoodie.

I walked out the bathroom tucking my long hair behind my ears and retuning to Ben's room.

He was asleep on the Bed snoring his head off.

I rolled my eyes and smiled walking up to him.

I watched him sleep for a while he seemed so calm.

a bit of drool run down his mouth.

i placed my hand covered in sleeve over it wiping it off.

he stirred a little and began to wake up.

BEN'S POV

"Ben? Ben?" someone called to me.

I looked up to see a red headed beauty in a large grey hoodie.

"Ben?" she called again.

"Ben why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"huh, what" I couldn't remember her question.

"Nevermind" she said curling up next to me.

The sleeves hung down over her hands and the jumper ended at her thigh. My whole body started to warm up as I blushed intensely so didn't notice as she was to busy adjusting the sleeves.

_She looked really cute _I thought to myself _wait did I just say my cousin was cute, well of course she's cute, hot even, wait I just called my cousin hot what the hell's wrong with me. _

_"_Ben, Ben?" a voice called out to me "huh, what" I zoned out "you were staring at me again" she said innocently.

"Oh, um sorry" I came up to her and wrapped my arm around her she leaned her head onto my chest.

"Are you feeling ok Gwen?" I asked her.

"y-yeah a lot better actually" she snuggled up next to me.

I smiled as I played with her hair.

I began pulling a blanket around us.

Lightning struck nearby as she hugged me tighter, I chuckled a bit "your afraid of lightning aren't you" I laughed a bit more.

"No" she shoved me a bit, lightning struck again "yes" she hugged me tighter.

"Its ok Gwen" I chuckled as she pulled closer towards me.

My face began to blush more as she leaned closer to me. _kiss her dammit, kiss her _I thoughts started to battle each other _what if she slaps me or pushes me off me and hates me forever. I can't take advantage of my cousin_. _I'm so confused. _

"Ben are you ok" she asked me I shook my head and stared back at her, "um yeah fine" I told her looking at her luscious lips.

_Oh screw it I'm going for it._

I closed my eyes and placed my lips onto hers, I felt her gasp as I stuck my tongue into her mouth.

I opened my eyes to see Gwen's closed and kissing me back, I placed my left hand on her back, pulling her closer, she placed her hand onto the back of my head.

We finally let go as I laid back, Gwen leaned onto me and placed her hand around my chest.

"I can explain," we both said in unison.

"you first" we both said in unison.

"Ben ever since that first summer we spent together I've developed such intense feelings for you. I-I was too afraid to tell you because I was so scared of what you thought about me," she told me staring down at her hands.

"Gwen" I said pulling her chin up with my fingers.

"ive loved you for such a long time and I was so jealous when I saw you and Kevin together. Im sorry" I told her.

She smiled and pulled me closer.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad day," she told me.

"I'd say its more like the best day ever" I told her grabbing her waist.

"The best day ever huh?" she asked tiredly.

"Yep, the best day ever" I told her, kissing her forehead.


End file.
